Dark Genie
The Dark Genie is the main antagonist of Dark Cloud. Story It was created when Seda made a blood pact with a wizard so he could gain enough power to destroy the western armies during a war. However, this dark power was later set free when Seda's love, Sophia, was murdered by an assassin. Seda's anger and the pain was so great that the dark power manifested itself as the Dark Genie. It sowed chaos and destruction until it was sealed in a giant urn by the Moon People. Sometime after the sealing, a rat found its way into the urn and gradually absorbed the Genie's power, becoming the Fake Genie. Many years later, the Genie was set free by Flagg, who was then possessed by the Genie and used the Fake Genie to destroy the world. When Toan set out on his journey to rebuild the world, he ran into Seda who was possessed by the Genie and battled Toan. After beating him, the Genie saw that Toan had let himself get beaten to protect Xiao. The possessed Seda walked off after giving Toan a potion that turned Xiao human. Later on, when Toan and Osmond use the Sun Giant to storm Dark Heaven Castle the Fake Genie is defeated, and it is then that the real Dark Genie reveals himself and destroys the Sun Giant. Inside the castle, Seda explains that he had traveled forward in time to retrieve the Atlamilia in order to destroy the Genie in his own time and take back what he had lost, but was then possessed. Seda then killed himself to stop the Genie from possessing him. In his dying moments, Seda opened the Gallery of Time so Toan could go back and stop the Genie from being created. Toan is unsuccessful in this and Sophia is still killed but Toan faces off against the Genie and wins, defeating the Genie...for now. Characteristics The Genie is a creature of the void with a matching personality. It is a cold and calculating creature, confident in its abilities though not without good reason. Although the Dark Genie claims to have no true physical form, the form he chooses to portray himself as has three eyes, and only the top half can be seen. It seems to have scruffy long hair and has eyes on the back of its hands that change color. It also has large wings that sprout from its backside that also look like hands. When Toan defeats it, it changes form and turns into a spider-like creature with a white orb in its mouth, which is his weak point. Abilties Throughout much of the game, it is believed that the large obese monstrosity that destroys Toan and everyone else's villages is the Dark Genie with Flag in control of it. It is later revealed that the "Dark Genie" was only a small mouse which had found itself in the ancient urn and absorbed much of the true Dark Genie's radiating power. As a further plot-twist, it seems that the man known as Flag has not been in control and was actually possessed by the true Dark Genie. During a short one-sided battle, the Dark Genie shows three powers through Flag's body. Possession Having originated from Seda's body, the Dark Genie has no 'real' form. This proves to be an advantage to himself as he is able to use his gaseous 'dark cloud' essence to possess others and completely override their minds. Although Flag was absolutely taken over, Seda has shown some resistance to the effects of the possession. Perhaps beings unlike Flag who are ruled with greed and malice are able to resist it, or those with a strong will. A third likely scenario would be that since the Dark Genie was born from Seda's body, Seda already has a natural built-in resistance. Dark Bind After he reveals himself, the Dark Genie announces that he shall show the true power of the Dark Genie. He raises both of his hands into the air and an ethereal pink glow radiates from his body. From behind him, a dark portal opens up and several black ropes, glowing with violet energy, grasp onto the Dark Genie's opponent. It quickly wraps around their wrists, ankles, and around their torso, effectively immobilizing them. The strength of these binding dark ropes is enough to completely restrain the might of the Sun Giant. Dark Blast With his opponent completely immobilized, the Dark Genie proceeds to power up his most powerful attack. He raises his arms as if he were do to a pull-up and a large sphere of energy forms above him. This sphere is made of magenta colored energy and has an outer blue glow. The Dark Genie then summons a ring of eight identical energy spheres which combine into the original. The resulting sphere is a huge mass of glowing pink energy which he hurls at his opponent. Once it makes contact, it quickly detonates into an immense fiery explosion capable of obliterating a being the size and strength of the Sun Giant. Although it was an effective deathblow, the power was so overwhelming that the body of Flag, which was possessed at the time of use, became broken and crippled. Fleeing, the Dark Genie abandons the body and states that the magic was too strong for a human. Strategy The Dark Genie has three phases that you must complete before witnessing the final cutscene. Phase 1 The genie's two hands are the main focus of this battle, and each is weak to only one elemental power at a time. You should observe the two colored gems on his hands and which hand he uses to attack with during his attack animation. Whichever one he chooses to attack with should be the element you switch to (i.e. Red=Fire, Blue=Ice, etc.) and then attack with. Phase 2 The genie's head is the main focus of this phase. Use a long-ranger such as Ruby to attack (Osmond will not work if he has a laser gun), and avoid his beam attacks by straddling back and forth. He has an attack that takes up the entire field, but the damage can be lessened from that if you drink a Stamina Drink before he uses it. Or can be completely avoided by charging Goro's special attack and releasing it at the right moment, as he is invulnerable during the attack. Phase 3 The final phase focuses on a demonic, spider-like form of the genie. He summons two guards to defend him. These guards are better left alone, as they respawn fairly quickly. His weak point is the white orb within his mouth, which opens before he releases his beam attack. Run up to it and attack it until he closes it and repeats the process. Weapons with the Holy attribute selected are most effective. You should also be aware of the beam that he uses that can be avoided by running around in a wide arc from one side of him to the other. Category:Characters in Dark Cloud Category:Bosses in Dark Cloud